evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Lovecraftian Horrors
The term "Lovecraftian Horrors", also known as Eldritch Abominations or Cosmic Horrors, applies to villains (and in some cases objects, places, or even events) that are or eventually transform into otherworldly entities or objects beyond rationalization, too alien from "normal" flesh-and-blood beings to be described properly, and most often madness-inducing. Alternatively, beings whose aspect is clearly stated to be an approximation of what they really are, something that humans can process while their real form is inconceivable. At the very least they must be as close as possible to such beings and a clear, stated tribute to Lovecraft. History Howard Phillips Lovecraft was a horror writer who influenced the genre greatly. Instead of traditional villains, he created "horrors": indescribable, indefinable, inconceivable beings, whose existence contradicts the laws of physics, whose aspect alone is beyond human logic, and as such can induce madness by their mere presence. Although malevolent by human standards, most of Lovecraft's "horrors" are amoral beings that are either insane or too alien for humans to understand. Very few of them are desirable to be around, however, and thus are similar to villains in the sense of being harmful, and generally a threat to the world at large. Other Variants With Lovecraftian Horror theme become popular, other terms related to developed too, such as Animalistic Abominations, Humanoid Abominations, and Mechanical Abominations: *Animalistic Abominations: Animalistic Abominations are Lovecraftian Beings that have animalistic characteristics or rather being animals with Lovecraftian attributes. *Humanoid Abominations: Humanoid Abominations are form of Eldritch Abominations that can pass on as human or at least as humanoid beings. What made these Eldritch entities more tricky than standard Eldritch Abominations are their capabilities to pass on as humans, interacts, and even behaves like normal humans do to conceal their inconceivable and horrific nature. It's more than often many humans whom interacts with Humanoid Abominations not realizing what their true self are until it's too late. However, some humanoid abominations actually do started off as a typical human being, but something went wrong at some point in their lifetime that resulting them gained horrific disfigurement and powers so hideous and ugly that date to gaze or have a glimpse of their true form would render one become insane. *Mechanical Abominations: Artificial Intelligence that is created/built by someone else, and continues to upgrade and build upon itself until the extent of its power is unfathomable. Is some cases, this may extend to the machine gaining physical and mental sentience and functioning in ways unpredictable and incomprehensible to humans. Examples Religion *[[w:c:villains:The Devil (religion)|'The Devil/Satan']] (Judaism and Christianity) Literature *'Cthulhu' (H.P. Lovecraft) *'Shoggoth' (H.P. Lovecraft) *'Pennywise' (It) *'The Nothing' (The Neverending Story) Films *'Gozer' (Ghostbusters) *'Deadites' (Evil Dead franchise) *'Death' (Final Destination franchise) *'The Nightmare King' (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *'Labby' (Where the Dead Go to Die) *'Mister Babadook' (The Babadook) *'Skynet' (Terminator franchise) Internet *'Zalgo' *'Slender Man' *'Smile Dog' *'SCP-106' *[[w:c:villains:Scarlet King|'Scarlet King']] Comics *'Red Lantern Corps' (DC Comics) *'Dormammu' (Marvel) Television *'The Darkness' (Supernatural) *'The God of Darkness' (RWBY) *'The Monster' (Stranger Things) *'Gunter' (Adventure Time) *'House' (Doctor Who) *'The Beast' (Over the Garden Wall) Video Games *'Flowey' (Undertale) *'God' (Silent Hill) *'Phantom' (Silent Hill) *'Gravemind' (Halo franchise) *'Dormin' (Shadow of the Colossus) *'Black Beast' (BlazBlue) *'The Queen of Hearts' (American McGee's Alice) *[[community:c:villains:Nihilego|Lusamine's Nihilego]] (Pokémon Sun ''and Moon'') *'Giygas' (Mother/''EarthBound'' franchise) Anime and Manga *'Kyuubey' (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *'Buu' (Dragon Ball franchise) *'Alucard' (Hellsing franchise) *'Chaos' (Sailor Moon) Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only satan.jpg|Satan cthulhu_by_disse86-d9tq84i.jpg|Cthulhu dormin.jpg|Dormin zalgo.jpg|Zalgo Flowey_The_Flower.png|Flowey GodOfDarknessRWBY.png|The God of Darkness slenderman.jpg|Slender Man EcTATPx.png|Mister Babadook Smile.jpg|Smile Dog old an new pennywise the clown it.jpg|Pennywise from 2017 (left) and 1990 (right). The_Beast_in_Darkness.jpg|The Beast External Links *[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lovecraftian_Horrors Lovecraftian Horrors on Villains Wiki], for full list of villains that have traits of typical Lovecraftian Horrors. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Elementals Category:Cataclysm Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Folkloric Villainy Category:Villainous Events Category:Villains by Type Category:Evil by Type Category:Mind-Breaking